memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Uncertain Logic
Blurb :Years ago, Jonathan Archer and T'Pol helped unearth the true writings of Vulcan's great philosopher Surak, bringing forth a new era of peaceful reform on Vulcan. But when their discovery is seemingly proven to be a fraud, the scandal threatens to undo a decade of progress and return power to the old, warlike regime. Admiral Archer, Captain T'Pol, and the crew of the investigate with help from their Vulcan allies, but none of them suspect the identity of the real mastermind behind the conspiracy to reconquer Vulcan–or the price they will have to pay to discover the truth. '' :''Meanwhile, when a long-forgotten technological threat re-emerges beyond the Federation's borders, Captain Malcolm Reed of the attempts to track down its origins with help from his old friend "Trip" Tucker. But they discover that other civilizations are eager to exploit this dangerous power for their own benefit, even if the Federation must pay the price! References Characters :Yasmin Achrati • Olivia Akomo • Benedetta Alonzo • Haroun al-Rashid • Anoben-Lot • Jonathan Archer • Miguel Avila • Bergmann • Bernard Bragen • Ahn Chung-hee • Curry • Elizabeth Cutler • Hatior Daus • Tobin Dax • Clifton Detzel • Devna • Danica Erickson • Flint • Garep • Samuel Gardner • ch'Gesrit • Govar • Bodor chim Grev • Julia Guzman • Pevrat Hemracine • Iloja of Prim • Pamela Janley • Kano • Karthikeyan • Morgan Kelly • Ediz Kemal • Takashi Kimura • Samuel Abraham Kirk • Kuryala • Kuvak • Therese Liao • L'Reshen • Travis Mayweather • Mazril • Finirath ch'Mezret • Mod-hira • Sascha Money • Prentis Morrow • Steven Mullen • Katrina Ndiaye • Ganlevr Nimbar • Nimthu • Kulef nd'Orelag • Pedro Ortega • Caroline Paris • Parrec-Sut • Pelia • Phlox • Resthenar sh'Prenni • Malcolm Reed • Najola Rehen • Rethne • Aranthanien ch'Revash • Rilas • Michel Romaine • Ronem-Kob • Reynaldo Sangupta • Sarek • Hoshi Sato • Semet • Serima • Thy'lek Shran • Bryce Shumar • Skon • Sokanis • Somnel • Soreth • Soval • Stom • Sudok • Surel • Tanla • T'Faral • T'Nol • Tozek • T'Pau • T'Pol • T'Rama • T'Rin • T'Syra • Charles Tucker • T'Zhae • Daskel Vabion • Bayani Valmar • V'Las • Vokas • Bantik Weroz • Valeria Williams • Sandra Yuan • Zadok • th'Zaigrel • Urween Zeheri • Ziraine • Zixin Askwith • D. F. Black • Chai-hawra • • Zefram Cochrane • Maxwell Forrest • Dular Garos • Juan • Emiko Kimura • Hideto Kimura • • Maras • Mraak-twao • Uttan Narsu • Navaar • Pehle Retab • Davida Rossi • Ketai Shosetsu • Stefania • Surak • Talok • Tolaris • Torac • Sun Tzu • Vaneel • Marcus Williams Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • • • ( ) ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Locations :Delta IV (Ambhat City) • Delta V (Iatu Vista Station) • Earth (Amsterdam, European Alliance • Federation Executive Building, Paris • Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, California) • Kyraw homeworld • Starbase 8 • Vanot (Great Ancient Hold • Stone Valley Hold) • (Irinthar Mounteains • ShiKahr • TesKahr Central Hospital, TesKahr • Vulcan Space Central) • Ware hub complex • Ware trading post Arken • Denobula • Kandari sector • Rigel • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sauria (M'Tezir) • Starbase 12 • • Vega colony • Ware repair station Races and cultures :Andorian • Arkenite • Cardassian • Deltan • Denobulan • Human • Kyraw • Menaik • Orion • Pebru • Romulan • Tellarite • Tiburon • Trill • Vanotli • Vulcan • Ware Agaron • Antaran • Augment • Balduk • Carreon • Klingon • Lorillian • Tyrellian • Vertian • Xindi States and organizations :Abramson Industries • Andorian Imperial Guard • Confederacy of Vulcan • Federation Starfleet • Orion Syndicate • Section 31 • UESPA • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan High Council • Vulcan Space Service • Worldwide Automatics Earth Cargo Service • Vulcan High Command Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • armory officer • assistant chief engineer • captain • chief engineer • chief of staff • commander • commodore • crewman • councillor • doctor • ensign • Federation Commissioner of Foreign Affairs • field medic • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • President of the United Federation of Planets • professor • science officer • subaltern • Vulcan Administrator • Vulcan First Minister Other references :Debate house Timeline Chronology This novel covers the period from January 6 to June 29 in 2165. Production history Appendices Related stories Images External links * Category:Books Category:ENT novels